


Still

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Cas just wants a kiss, Sex Games, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forces Castiel to stay still while Sam plays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dub-con, and slight emotional abuse.

“Don’t move, Castiel,” Dean orders as Sam reaches down to play with the former angel’s cock.

 

He always makes Sam touch Castiel when they play this game because it’s a delicious torment for both of his pets.

 

Sam wants Castiel to arch up and respond to his touches, to shudder and shake and writhe beneath him. He wants to watch Castiel loose himself in the rhythm of his strokes. He needs Castiel’s body to go pliant and respond to him, to melt and to be his to shape with love and pleasure.

 

Castiel wants to reach up and touch Sam, to pull him down for a kiss, to push their hips together and _take._ He wants to guide Sam’s hands to where he needs them, to let his hips thrust up into the welcoming warmth of Sam’s hand, to let his head fall back in response to the pleasure Sam’s giving him.

 

“Please, Sam,” Castiel begs. His whole body tenses up and he _needs_ to move, needs to let his hips surge forward and gain more of the delicious friction he needs to come, needs to wrap his arms around Sam and lean up and whisper in his ear how much he loves him. “Please, Master, please let me kiss him,” he whines. A sob wells up in his throat. He needs to kiss Sam so badly, needs to feel Sam’s lips moving against his own. Dean had forbidden them to kiss for the past three days, and he and Sam haven’t even shared a goodnight kiss since. He longs for the comfort that only Sam’s lips can give him. “Please,” he cries.

 

“You can kiss him on one condition,” Dean says.

 

Cas whines. “Anything!”

 

“Sammy has to stop touching you. And you have to watch as I do the same thing to him and give him a chance to come while you’re denied. Or... Or you can stay still for six more minutes and I’ll let you come, but Sam will have to wait until tomorrow for another chance, and you can’t kiss him for another day.”

 

Castiel keens. He wants to come so badly, but he knows that Sam is almost as desperate as he is. And he needs to kiss Sam, _right now._ “Can I kiss him tonight, too?”

 

Dean chuckles. “Don’t get greedy, angel. One kiss, Cas. That’s all you can have.”

 

Cas closes his eyes and feels two tears streak down his face. He’s too needy to decide, too desperate, too strung out. It’s not _fair._ “Wanna kiss Sam,” he whimpers.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asks. “Go ahead, Sammy, give him a little kiss.”

 

Cas whines when Sam’s lips meet his. He wants more, wants Sam to devour him, wants his lips to be bruised and spit-slick by the time he’s done. Then Sam’s lips are gone and he opens his eyes to see Dean pulling Sam’s mouth away and claiming it for himself.

 

“One kiss, Cas,” Dean reminds him as he pulls away. “That’s all you get.”

 

Cas rolls over and curls up into a little ball. He tries to ignore his aching cock and how bad he wants to come and how much he needs another kiss. He listens as Dean lays Sam down and gives him another filthy kiss. Then he feels strong hands turning him around.

 

“What a naughty angel,” Dean chastises. “I thought I told you to watch.”

 

“I didn’t mean to be naughty, Master,” he mumbles.

 

Dean smiles. “I know you didn’t, love, but I want you to make it up to me anyway, okay? All you need to do is watch me tease Sammy and torture yourself with how bad you wish it were you taking him apart. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

 

Cas nods. “Yes, Master.” 


End file.
